


Aime ou Haine

by Leslie_1



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: J'ai écrit ça à l'arrache à 1 heure du matin, Londres, M/M, Manchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_1/pseuds/Leslie_1
Summary: Quand vous avez l'impression qu'il ne subsiste que la haine par dessus le reste, ce n'est pas forcément facile de relever la tête et d'avancer en l'ignorant.





	Aime ou Haine

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu une petit coup de blues ce soir, et j'ai eu envie de mettre ça par écrit. Du coup c'est un peu à l'arrache, je l'ai écrit en deux heures et demie, j'espère que c'est pas trop nul x) Le titre est probablement provisoire en attendant que j'en trouve un meilleur x) Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, je me corrigerai plus tard promis x)

"Passe leur le bonjour depuis Paris et trinque à leur santé. Salut Hugo !"

Ils avaient coupé le duplex à peine dix minutes plus tôt. Une cigarette entre les lèvres, Hugo traînait des pieds dans les rues de Londres, un peu plus sombres à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Il avait laissé son JRI partir devant, lui assurant qu'il voulait profiter d'être ici pour acheter du tabac pour Martin. Les lumières des bars dans sa vision périphérique l'auraient à l'accoutumée incité à y rentrer pour suivre la recommandation de Yann, mais ce soir il n'avait pas envie de brouiller ses pensées plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. La lumière de son hôtel qui n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres lui paraissait lointaine. Un peu de courage, ce n'était plus très loin. Ah du courage, voilà qu'il commençait à lui en manquer. Lui qui a toujours été l'épaule sur laquelle on s'appuyait, peut-être qu'on s'était appuyé un peu trop fort, il était en train de flancher à son tour. Allez, plus qu'une rue à traverser et il pourra enfin s'écrouler sur son l...

"Be careful !" 

Une jeune femme l'avait retenu par le bras alors qu'il allait traverser la rue au feu rouge. Son esprit était tellement ailleurs qu'il avait failli finir sous les roues d'un scooter roulant bien à 20 mph au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Hugo remercia la jeune fille d'un sourire un peu gêné, puis traversa une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.  
Il tira une dernière fois sur sa clope et l'écrasa sous son pied avant de pénétrer dans l'hôtel. Il récupéra les clés de sa chambre et monta aussi vite qu'il pouvait encore le faire. Sa chambre ouverte, il posa son sac et s'écroula sur son lit sans même allumer la lumière. 

Le visage dans l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il s'efforçait de faire abstraction des dizaines de pensées qui tentaient d'infiltrer son esprit chaque seconde. Les visages des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans la journée, sa dernière discussion avec sa mère au téléphone, est ce qu'il avait réussi à faire bonne figure pendant le duplex malgré sa fatigue, Vincent qui était à des kilomètres de lui. Il releva la tête, les yeux toujours fermés et soupira longuement.  
Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa le mur à sa gauche que la lumière déclinante rendait de plus en plus monochrome. Après quelques instants, il se décida à sortir son téléphone de son sac, et se rendit sur Facebook après avoir posté la photo des petites musulmanes qu'il avait rencontrées aujourd'hui sur Instagram. Alors que la pensée de cette image lui avait un peu redonné le sourire, il tomba sur un lien partagé par le Huffington Post à propos du concert One Love Manchester. Son sourire s'était un peu plus agrandi en même temps que son coeur s'était serré, il avait été profondément touché par l'amour qui s'en était dégagé, le même qu'il avait ressenti à Manchester 2 semaines plus tôt. Il eut la mauvaise idée d'aller lire les commentaires sous l'article. "Elle n'en fait pas un peu trop cette Ariana Grande ? On n'en a pas fait autant pour les attentats de Paris que je sache, ça fait très commercial tout de même ce concert !", et autres du même genre défilèrent sous ses yeux, qu'il referma très vite en verrouillant son téléphone et laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Il serrait les dents pour empêcher les larmes qui commençaient à stagner derrière ses paupières de dévaler ses joues.

Comment, en des temps si troublés, des gens trouvaient-ils le moyen de déverser leur haine sur une personne qu'il ne connaissent pas ? Pourquoi, quoi qu'on fasse, les gens se permettront de vous juger ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne faisait que transmettre son amour à la personne qu'il aimait, on l'avait insulté et rabaissé plus bas que Terre ? Il ne retenait plus ses sanglots. Son oreiller était trempé, mais il s'en foutait. Son coeur avait mal, il ne comprenait pas la haine que le monde lui infligeait.  
Martin. Lui l'avait vue la haine, aux quatres coins du globe. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix sage et posée qui avait le don d'apaiser ses craintes.  
Il composa à travers sa vision troublée le numéro de son meilleur ami. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries.

"Allô Hugo ?

\- Ouais, Martin, c'est moi, désolé de te déranger, je..

\- Oula ça va toi ? T'as une voix bizarre."

Hugo eut un faible sourire, son ami le connaissait par coeur, même au téléphone.

"Hugo ? Ca va mec ?

\- Martin, pourquoi la haine reprend toujours le dessus sur le reste ? Partout dans le monde, il y a l'espoir, l'amour, et puis la haine qui revient tout balayer, pourquoi Martin, pourquoi ?"

Sa voix s'était brisée malgré lui. Il entendit son meilleur ami soupirer à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

"Si seulement j'avais la réponse... Bon, raconte-moi tout, dis moi ce qui va pas, je te promets que ça ira."

C'est après une heure de conversation que Hugo reposa son portable sur la table de nuit, et s'endormit le coeur un peu plus léger. Il ne rêva pas, ou peu.

 

Quelques jours plus tard à Paris, Ariana Grande se produisait à Bercy, Hugo avait été envoyé sur place. Il croisa surtout des adolescentes qui venaient voir leur idole, tout comme celles de Manchester. A celles à qui il tendait son micro rouge, elles répondaient toutes qu'elles avaient peur, mais que cela ne les empêchait pas de venir, et qu'elles n'allaient pas s'arrêter de vivre pour ça. Il avait été marqué en particulier par l'une d'entre elles qui lui avait déclaré à peu près la même chose que les autres, et avait terminé en disant "Vous savez, je vous connais, j'aime beaucoup votre émission et je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, je voudrais être journaliste plus tard, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vous admire. Oh, et vous et Vincent êtes vraiment adorables, on dirait un couple. Enfin bref, ne changez pas, restez tous les personnes géniales que vous êtes." Ca avait rempli son coeur de chaleur pour le reste de la soirée.  
Après la diffusion du reportage et la fin du duplex, il se hâta de prendre le métro pour retrouver son appartement dans le Marais, pour retrouver la chaleur des bras de Vincent, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et que c'était plus fort que le reste. Il se souvint d'une de ses chroniques dans Quotidien qu'il avait conclue par cette citation, une de ses préférées :  
"Ca va mal aller pour l'humanité, vraiment très mal, comme jamais, mais ça ira quand même."


End file.
